


The Push

by cryptaknight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: smutty_claus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptaknight/pseuds/cryptaknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna fancies Ron, and she's pretty sure he fancies her, too. He just needs a small push.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Push

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightfalltwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfalltwen/gifts).



> **Warnings:** Scheming. Hufflepuffs. Mismatched socks. Fruity alcoholic beverages. Nothing terribly serious, however.  
>  **Author's notes:** Merry Christmas, @nightfalltwen! Thank you for running such an amazing fest. You deserve a gift, too! I know you've a fondness for Ron/Luna, and I couldn't resist letting Zach guest star. Cheers!

Thinking back on it, Luna felt terrible for poor Zacharias. He'd been in on the scheme, but Ronald was just terrible about holding grudges. Every time Zacharias' face appeared in the _Daily Prophet_ or in one of Ron's Quidditch magazines, Luna was quite sure she heard Ron growl. She'd have thought he would be over it by now, given how everything had turned out. At least, she consoled herself, Zacharias was such a very large fellow that Ron would probably keep his temper to private grumblings. He was such a dear that Luna felt badly that she'd caused him to incur Ron's ire.

It was Ron's own fault she'd been so desperate, anyway.

Luna didn't think it was her fault, anyway. She might not be an expert in the art of flirting, but she'd thought her signals were pretty clear. She hesitated to call Ron thick- she did so adore him, after all- but perhaps a bit blind where she'd been concerned.

She'd lost touch a bit with Harry and Ron after the war. Not because anyone was feeling unfriendly, but because they'd been very busy with Auror training and she'd still had a year to go at Hogwarts, plus making up for all she'd missed whilst locked in the Malfoys' basement. Owls had been exchanged at Christmas, and on birthdays, that sort of thing, but she hadn't seen them much. She had seen Hermione of course; Hermione, never being one to skimp herself on any sort of educational opportunity, had also come back for some classes to make up for the year she'd missed. It was very strange to see Hermione without the other two, at least at first, though Luna had become accustomed to it eventually. She knew that Hermione and Ronald had tried a relationship, because Hermione had told her about, but busy schedules and disparate locations had interfered. They'd shelved things, as Hermione had put it, to be re-examined at a later date.

That later date had never come, however, life being what it was, which was why Luna hadn't felt too badly when she'd reconnected with Ron one day in Diagon Alley. Ron had been visiting Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and Luna had been perusing the fall collection of socks at Gladrags. She'd been leaving the store, a sack full of lovely, brightly colored socks to mix and match in her hand, when she'd quite literally bumped into Ron. Both of their shopping had been scattered in the street, and by the time they'd finished sorting her socks from his sweets, they'd decided to have dinner together at the Leaky Cauldron.

They'd had such a wonderful time, talking and catching up, that Luna asked him to meet up again a week later. And then the next week. And the week after that. And by that point, it was a standing date.

Sort of a date. Because perhaps it wasn't meant to be romantic, but at some point- September 23rd, to be precise- Luna had realised that what she felt for Ron was more than friendship. He was telling a story about apprehending a wizard that had been hexing Muggle toilets, which Luna agreed was rather rude, and she'd studied the way his mouth moved when he talked, and it occurred to her that she'd like to kiss him.

She didn't kiss him that night, though she had perhaps hugged him a little tighter and longer than she ever had before. Luna didn't want to be one of those creepy people that pushed themselves at someone who maybe didn't feel the same way. Her feelings were not the only ones that mattered, after all, and simply because she had realised that she found Ronald attractive, it didn't mean that he was attracted to her.

Over time, however, Luna began to suspect that the attraction really was mutual. She'd catch Ron looking at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention- staring at her legs as she uncrossed and re-crossed them, his eyes lifting guiltily when she straightened after picking up something she'd dropped, that sort of thing. And once when she kissed him on the cheek to say goodbye, Ron had turned his head and Luna had thought he might try to kiss her properly… but he stopped himself at the last moment, letting go of her and beating a hasty retreat.

It was confounding, but Luna didn't know how to push Ron past whatever boundary he'd erected when it came to her. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable, so she tried to make herself available. To make an off-colour joke and see how he'd respond (with a horribly red face, as it turned out, and a clumsy change of subject). To give him a sultry look, which wasn't really in her repertoire, and had resulted in him biting his lip and excusing himself to the loo. He didn't take any of the bait, though. Luna would have suspected Ron might be infested by nargles, if she hadn't personally inspected 12 Grimmauld and declared it nargle-free. She wasn't sure if maybe she didn't have the wrong end of the stick despite all signs otherwise. There wasn't anyone she could really ask. Ginny was his sister, so going to her seemed a bit inappropriate. And Hermione was his ex-girlfriend, which would likely be quite awkward. 

It was when they were walking through Hogsmeade one evening that an idea sparked in Luna's head. They passed the Quidditch supply shoppe, and it had an advertisement up advising that they had tickets for sale for the match between the Chudley Cannons and the Falmouth Falcons. 

"Are you planning to go?" Luna had asked. "It's been an awfully long time since I went to a Quidditch match. And my friend Zacharias plays for Falmouth, so it might be fun to see him face off against our Cannons."

Luna, like Ron, had grown up near enough to Chudley for the Cannons to be the team of choice. The Cannons hadn't had a winning record as long as Luna could remember, but she supposed that meant they were due for a win. Probably not against the Falcons- they were league leaders and they rarely lost a match. Ron seemed to agree with this assessment, given the way he was scowling at the poster.

"Zach Smith?" Ron asked sharply, turning his attention away from the advert and back to Luna.

"Of course," she said, unconcerned, already moving back to the sidewalk to continue their stroll. 

"Didn't realise you two were chummy." Ron's voice had turned suspiciously gruff.

Luna stifled a smile and said mildly, "Yes, we have been since school."

And she left it at that, because her idea had started to take shape.

It was true that she and Zacharias had been friendly for quite some time. It had started when they'd been given the job of announcing the interhouse Quidditch matches after Lee Jordan had left school. At that point, Luna had only known Zacharias from Dumbledore's Army, where he had been mostly unpleasant, though the fact that he'd joined and stuck with it in spite of being generally disliked by those outside of Hufflepuff had been a point in his favour. He had also been pretty unhappy about having to share announcing duties with her, though Madam Hooch had very reasonably pointed out that someone had to announce the Hufflepuff matches, when he'd be playing Chaser. He knew the game inside and out, even if he was a little biased, so they'd had to share the gig. Luna hadn't minded. Once he'd gotten over his initial objections to sharing, Luna had been able to see Zacharias for who he really was. 

At the time, he'd been a fairly grumpy creature, it was true. Lucky for him, Luna had never been one to let a little tetchy-ness dissuade her from making a friend, and she'd seen something in Zacharias beneath the crossness he wore like a helm. Her unfailing kindness toward him had eventually worn him down, and she'd come to understand that he was fiercely loyal, unflaggingly protective, and much of his prickliness was insecurity masquerading as aggression. He had also been in deep pain over the loss of Cedric Diggory, and Luna knew that had informed his initial interactions with Harry, which had unfortunately influenced the opinion of the whole group. Zacharias wasn't the type to explain himself, so he built a wall around himself instead. 

It was when he'd confided in her about his family, about their difficulties, that Luna knew she had broken through that wall. She had never said anything about any of it to Harry or Ronald or Hermione, however. Not even when they'd mocked Zacharias for leaving the school instead of fighting with the DA at the final battle. It wasn't her secret to tell. 

They'd kept in touch, though Zacharias was busy with his professional Quidditch career and they didn't see one another often. Luna also visited his mother fairly regularly. Which all meant that Zacharias was still kindly disposed toward Luna and happy to accept when she owled him to ask if they could meet while he was in Chudley.

They met a the local wizards and witches' watering hole, on an evening that Luna knew Ron would be busy with work and thus their chances of running into him were slim. She didn't want that to happen. Not yet.

Over a pint for Zacharias and something fizzy and fruity for Luna, she laid out her plan.

"And it'll piss Weasley off?" Zacharias asked, swirling his ale about in its stein.

Luna had known that would be a selling point. She wasn't always the unconventional sort of Ravenclaw. She could be crafty when the situation called for it.

"Undoubtedly. Especially if the Cannons have just lost to your team." She blinked innocently up at Zacharias, also knowing the appeal to his ego would be effective. 

Zacharias snorted. "Which they will." He swigged the ale, then grinned at Luna. "I'll do it." He paused. "Er, how far d'you reckon it'll have to go?"

Luna considered this very seriously. Ronald had a tendency toward jealousy, and his temper was notorious. If he had any sort of feelings for her, he'd react as she thought he would. "Not too far, I expect."

Zacharias nodded and then stuck out his hand. "It's a done deal, then. I hope it works out for you."

Luna shook his hand firmly, and smiled widely. "I hope so, too."

On Friday afternoon, Luna presented Ron with two tickets to the Cannons/Falcons match, which Zacharias' agent had sent over earlier. Presented with the opportunity to see his beloved Cannons for free, Ron predictably was unable to say no. They agreed to meet at the stadium the next day, and go out for drinks and a bite after, assuming the game ended in a timely fashion. 

On Saturday morning, Luna decked herself out in a Cannons jumper and a short black pleated skirt; knowing how Ronald seemed to admire her legs, and the Cannons in general, it seemed like the right thing to wear. He did seem to pause a moment upon seeing her, before recovering himself and leaning forward to give her a peck on the cheek. Luna took all this as a positive sign.

During the match, she cheered dutifully for the Cannons, though she began implementing her strategy. When they announced the players for both team, Zacharias flew by and waved at her. Luna answered by blowing him a kiss. She applauded when Zacharias scored a goal or pulled off a particularly daring maneuver. Ron's countenance grew darker and darker as the gap in the score widened, and when the Falcons' seeker caught the snitch, he stood abruptly and announced he needed the loo. Luna knew he was really after a moment to compose himself, but she just lightly agreed and said she'd meet him over at the pub, which wasn't far from the pitch. Ronald nodded tersely and vanished into the crowd.

As they'd planned, Luna met Zacharias at the bar. He was freshly washed up, and Luna had to admit that if she wasn't already head over heels for Ron, she'd find him delectable with his curly blonde hair and broad shoulders. It would be very easy to pretend a sexual interest in Zacharias, which was good, because her plan hinged on it.

Zacharias had already ordered her a drink, the same fizzy thing with the towering fruit garnish that she'd had during their previous meeting. He slipped an arm around Luna and bent his head to whisper to her. "Weasley's at the door."

Luna turned carefully, looking for Ronald without being obvious about it. Sure enough, his tall, lanky form was framed in the pub's entrance. She turned back to Zacharias, and laughed gaily as if he'd just said something terribly amusing. She laid her hand on his chest. It was quite muscular, and Zacharias arched an eyebrow when Luna paused and momentarily broke character. She had known Zacharias had quite the reputation as a ladies' man, which was part of what made him so perfect for her plan, but she'd just been sharply reminded. Luckily he saved her by leaning down to whisper to her again.

"Would it be too over the top if I fed you a strawberry?" he asked.

Luna considered, sliding her eyes obliquely to look at Ron, who was wending his way through the post-match crowd, a deep frown etched on his thunderous features. She stretched up to whisper back to Zacharias, "I think it might be just the thing."

Zacharias flashed a grin, then pulled a strawberry from the top of the long pick that held the garnish in her drink. He smirked and held it teasingly near to Luna's mouth. She parted her lips, ready to take it directly from his fingers. Somewhere behind her, she heard Ronald clear his throat. Feeling like she could sense his eyes boring into her back, she chickened out a little and reached out to pluck the berry from Zacharias' fingers, trying to look sensual as she bit into it and eliciting a laugh from her friend.

"'Scuse me, mate." The edge in Ron's voice belied his use of the word _mate_. "But the lady and I had plans together."

"Oh?" Zacharias had on his smuggest voice, and Luna momentarily wondered if her plan was flawed. It might be a put on, but Zacharias could be awfully convincing when it came to playing the prat. "Was it a date?"

Luna became very interested in the remaining fruit in her drink, sliding a piece of pineapple from the pick.

"I… ah. No." Oh dear, Ronald sounded terribly irritated. Luna reminded herself that he was meant to be. "But it was a plan with my friend, and you're intruding."

Zacharias gave Ron an assessing look, followed by a sharkish grin. "Well, if you're just friends, then you won't mind me paying Luna some attention. We do go back a bit, and I've missed her."

Zacharias tightened his grip on Luna's waist, and she made herself smile up at him, though she felt terribly distressed at the look on Ronald's face. The plan was going as she expected, and she told herself firmly that it was for Ron's own good. He needed a wake up call, and it looked like he was receiving it. She reached up to caress Zacharias' bicep.

"Well, Smith, I do mind. So push off, will you?"

"Ronald, that's rude." Luna narrowed her eyes at him. 

Zacharias seemed to know his cue. He loosened his hold and picked up his bottled beer. "It _is_ rude. And normally I'd show you how I feel about that. But I'd rather not have bad press after a win, so I'll be the bigger man." He was rubbing salt in Ronald's wounds a bit, but Luna supposed she had asked him make Ron angry, and he was certainly doing that. Zacharias dropped a kiss on top of her head- brotherly, but Ronald was too aggravated to notice the shift. "I'll catch up with you later, Luna."

Ron glared daggers at Zacharias' back, not realising that Luna was staring at him, just as put out. When he turned back to face her, Luna folded her arms over her chest.

"And just what do you have to say for yourself, Ronald Weasley? You've just behaved abominably to my dear friend, and interrupted my… my flirtation."

Ron looked flabbergasted. "Did you want his paws all over you?"

"Obviously I didn't object," Luna pointed out. "And I don't get the sense you were feeling gallant."

She settled on the bar stool with a bit of a flounce, her skirt bouncing with her, and then she crossed her legs in the way she knew got Ronald's attention.

"I-" Ron swallowed, clearly floundering a bit. "I thought he was bothering you."

Luna tilted her head, sipping her drink through the oversized straw, and looked up at Ron, her eyes wide, the picture of innocence. "It seemed more like he was bothering you. Why?"

"Ah. Um."

Ronald's face was red. Luna was pleased to see it, and decided to push him a bit.

"Were you jealous? Do you fancy me, Ronald?" She lowered her lashes in what she hoped was a coquettish look. "Do you want me?"

"I… Shit." Ron's hands were balled into fists at his side. It was very interesting. 

"Ronald?" Luna's expression was quizzical. She sipped her drink again, and uncrossed her legs and crossed them the other direction, bouncing her foot up and down. She had on one orange sock, and one black one, tonight. Cannons colours, for Ron, if he was paying attention.

He lifted his eyes from her legs. His voice sounded almost miserable as he said, "I shouldn't."

Luna set her drink aside very deliberately, her eyes narrowing and her angelic expression slipping away. "Oh? Why shouldn't you want me, Ronald? Am I not desirable? Zacharias didn't seem to feel that way."

She sent a silent plea for forgiveness for that lie heavenward. "Am I too sweet? Too honest? Too _Looney Lovegood_? Because I thought you might realise that I am still a woman. And…" She took a deep breath, and then she took the plunge. "And I want you."

Ronald's entire body seemed thunderstruck. He was very still, and very nearly gaping at her. 

"Oh, bother with all this," Luna said, and pushed away from the barstool.

She took Ron's face in her hands, and stretched up the couple of inches it took to meet his mouth, pressing her lips very firmly against his. It was a brief kiss, but clear in its intentions. Luna pulled back, and looked at him, repeating herself. "I want you."

She kissed him again, a bit more thoroughly this time. Instead of remaining frozen, Ronald's hands came up to her back, sliding up and down in a very pleasant fashion. Luna only separated her mouth from his because she was aware of some snickering from the people around them at the bar. Across the room, she could see Zacharias waggling his eyebrows at her.

"This is what I want, alright?"

"Yeah, okay." Ronald's voice was breathless. "Okay, then." 

Luna almost couldn't believe that it had been that easy to overcome Ronald's objections. Zacharias had warned her that men were simple creatures, but while Luna knew something of the power of her lithe body and open mind, Ron was the first man she'd desired that had put up such resistance. She'd thought perhaps it might be more difficult to sway him, but she supposed that kissing him combined with the abrupt rattling of his feelings for her had lowered his guard. She'd been right about how he felt, after all. She was glad that was the case.

Ronald didn't seem capable of a lot of conversation, so Luna made the suggestion to go back to 12 Grimmauld. He agreed, but before they apparated he said quietly to her, looking a bit hangdog, "This is going to change everything between us, you know."

"Everything always changes," Luna said thoughtfully. "But I believe this will be the good sort of change."

Ron nodded, and apparated them right into his room at the house he shared with Harry. Luna only allowed a moment for their equilibrium to return before twining herself about Ron. She'd waited what seemed like a very long time to kiss him, and now that she'd broken through the barrier, she didn't want to stop. Fortunately, he didn't seem to mind, kissing her back with a hunger that seemed to suggest that he'd been waiting just as long as she had been..

Ronald lifted her up easily, reminding her that for all that he was lanky, he was also strong. He settled Luna on the edge of his bed, which was large and squashy and an indulgence that she knew he'd enjoyed after growing up sleeping in a bed that had once belonged to one of his brothers. He stepped back, shrugging as if to say _Practicalities, eh?_ and began to untie his trainers. Luna followed suit, toeing off one loafer and then the other. She'd just started to unroll one of her socks- the orange one- when Ron interrupted her.

"No. Leave them on." 

His voice was very husky in a way that Luna immediately decided she rather liked.

"You like my legs, don't you?" she asked knowingly, pulling her sock back up nice and snug.

"I adore them," Ron said, falling to his knees in front of her and proving the case by pressing a light kiss to the inside of her knee.

"Oh, that's very nice, Ronald," Luna sighed, leaning back on her elbows and watching him. She threaded a gentle hand through his dark red hair, lovingly tracing the outer shell of his ear. She really did fancy every bit of him, and it was so wonderful to now have free reign to explore the bits she'd found so charming as they'd gotten closer over the last months.

Ron was the sort to be guided by praise, and Gryffindor-bold, he kissed his way from her knee up her thighs, alternating between one leg and the other. It made Luna shiver and feel very flushed and overheated at the same time, so she tugged off her jumper. Her bra was floral and lacey and, she thought, very cute for all that it was barely there. Her knickers matched, as Ronald had discovered before this action captured his attention.

"Jesus, Luna," he breathed, his tone admiring. "As if this tiny thing wasn't maddening enough."

He flicked the hem of her pleated skirt- it did just barely dust the bottom of her bum- and Luna laughed. Simple creatures, indeed. But lovely ones.

"That was the idea," she admitted, cupping his jaw. When he looked up at her, Luna could see the devotion in Ron's blue eyes. She was glad she had forced his hand. It was going to be better for both of them.

He kissed the inside of her thigh again, making her tremble, and slid his hands up to hook his fingers into the waist of her panties, pulling the scraps of posey-dotted cotton and lace down the long length of her legs and casting them aside. He touched her, so gently, almost reverently, and Luna sighed, letting her legs fall wider apart. She knew she was wet down there already, but she wasn't shy. She'd already told him she wanted him.

His long fingers parted the damp lips, and Luna watched in fascinated anticipation as his head tipped forward and he kissed her there, too, right at what felt like the very center of her. She gasped, and Ron pressed forward with his tongue, teasing her in the most delightful way. It wasn't long before her thighs were shaking and her fingers in his hair were no longer gentle at all when she cried out.

Luna loosened her fingers as Ronald drew back. He rocked back on his heels, looking up at her. "Wow."

"Wow, me?" Luna shook her head, feeling her long hair brushing against the small of her back. "Wow, _you_. Come here, Ronald."

Ron was tugging his Cannons t-shirt over his head the moment she made her demand. While he extricated himself from his denim trousers and his boxer shorts, Luna wriggled out of her skirt and unhooked her bra. She wanted to feel every inch of his skin against every inch of hers. She shifted on the bed so Ronald could join her. When he did, she pressed her hand onto his chest, pushing him down so she could climb atop him. He grinned up at her as she settled upon his thighs, which were nicely muscular from his time as Gryffindor keeper and all of his auror training. His body was long and lean, and more impressive nude than she might have expected, lightly sprinkled with freckles all over and with the faintest dusting of hair on his chest. She found him very attractive, and not just because he'd just pleasured her so intensely she was certain she'd remember it for the rest of her life.

Luna treated herself to a thorough exploration of the planes of the lean muscles of Ron's body, her fingertips dancing over his pectorals and along the lines of his abdomen. Finally she touched his cock, which was pleasingly long and thick and so very hard, the tip of it nearly touching his belly button. Wrapping her hand around him, she gave an experimental stroke. Rewarded by low groan from Ronald, she repeated the action, her thumb curling over the head, teasing the silken skin. 

"Luna, you may kill me if you keep that up," Ron managed, his eyelids fluttering as her hand continued sliding over his length.

She laughed, but she stopped. A pity, because she did like touching him like that, but she wanted him very much alive. She leaned down to kiss him, enjoying the feel of his fuzzy chest against the tender skin of her breasts, and lifted her hips. Ron took his cue, holding his cock at just the right angle for her lower herself onto it. It felt delicious to have him inside her, filling her and stretching her and touching parts of her she hadn't been aware of just moments before. Once he was fully seated within her, she broke the kiss, sitting back and bracing her hands on his chest, deepening the angle of penetration. Ronald groaned again, and Luna gave herself a few seconds to adjust to the feel of it; he was larger than she'd anticipated, but she didn't mind it a bit.

Ron's large hands settled on her hips, and Luna bit her lower lip when he pushed up against her. Yes. Yes, this was good. She let her head fall back, and let her overwhelming desire for him take over and move her as it would. They quickly found unison, their bodies colliding in the best way possible. She didn't know how long she rode him, only that she was fully satisfied when he brought her to climax again, and that she was coming down from the high and basking in the deep pleasure that still rippled through her body when she felt Ronald tense beneath her. He shouted her name when he came.

She loved that. She loved him.

She slid off of Ron, curling against his side. Kissing along his jaw, she told him so.

Ron turned his head, his eyes meeting hers and searching them. "I love you too, Luna. Reckon I have for a while but I was too stupid to see it."

"Not stupid," she said, fitting her mouth against his. "Stubborn."

It was a minute or two before he spoke again.

"But I feel terrible. I haven't even taken you on a proper date."

"Haven't you?" Luna snuggled against him, threading her legs with his. "We've been seeing each other at least once a week for ages. I know you, and you know me, better than most people do. I don't need formalities. I just need you to show me how you feel." She smiled impishly. "Without something forcing you to do so."

Ron made a rumbly sort of sound. "Smith." 

Luna giggled. "Don't be cross with Zacharias."

Ron cracked an eye open, looking at her. "Planned it, did you?"

"Maybe a little," Luna admitted. "Are you complaining?"

"No," Ron said sleepily, his eyes shutting again.

Luna kissed his freckled shoulder and let him fall asleep.

She liked watching Ronald sleep, she decided. The way he slept was deep and peaceful and content. It was the sleep of a man who was satisfied with his life. Luna rather thought she was part of that satisfaction. She tucked her head against him and closed her own eyes. He was perfect to sleep next to, even taller and longer than she was. That was her last thought before she slipped off to dreams.

Luna awakened before Ron, her stomach grumbling. They'd never gotten around to the eating part of their plans the night before, which she hadn't minded at the time, of course. But now her body demanded food, and she untangled herself from Ronald and slipped from the bed, pulling on the Cannons tee that he'd tossed aside the night before. She made her way quietly downstairs, hoping not to wake Harry (or Ginny, if she was there), but her efforts were in vain, as it turned out.

Harry was awake. He only raised his eyebrows at the sight of Luna, clad only in his housemate's shirt and her mismatched stocking feet, standing at the bottom of the stairs, and padded off to the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee. Luna liked coffee, the way its hot and bitter flavour sparked at her brain without distracting her with sweetness. She followed Harry to the kitchen, sitting down at the table and gratefully accepting the steaming mug he offered her.

"Good morning, Harry," she said, as if the situation were perfectly ordinary.

"Morning, Luna." He sipped his coffee. "I'd say I'm surprised. But I'm not. How did you finally get Ron to see past his own arse?"

Luna smiled, and drank from her mug. The coffee was quite excellent, bold and rich and brewed just right. "I just used his own traits against him."

Harry chuckled. "Made him jealous, eh?"

"Yes." Luna's smile widened, and she didn't elaborate. She simply drank her coffee.

"Well, I'm glad. He's been mad about you for ages, I'd wager. He always comes home happy from your nights out. And he'd never miss a dinner with you, even if he has to rearrange something else, you know. I'm glad you finally made him see sense."

"I am too."

Luna reached out and squeezed Harry's hand. It was good that he was happy for them. She loved him dearly, too, if not in the same way she'd come to love Ronald. Being a part of their little chosen family meant so much to her.

It was seamless, slipping from being their friend to being something a bit more with Ron. Ronald had always had a place in her heart, and now he had a place at her side, and in her bed, as well. And Luna only felt badly about it when they were reading the sports page of the _Prophet_ , because despite knowing she'd planned things, Ron was still rather put out with Zacharias. Which made it a bit awkward to remain friends with Zacharias, but Luna didn't budge. She reminded Ron that if not for the Falcons player, they might still be doing that 'should we or shouldn't we' dance, instead of debating whose bed to sleep in each night.

Ron still grumbled. 

Luna would have to find some way to make it up to Zacharias. Because she was the happiest she'd ever been, and she owed some part of it to him.


End file.
